


I Got Your Number

by Witch_of_agnesi



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blind Date, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Smut, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_of_agnesi/pseuds/Witch_of_agnesi
Summary: Ben’s happy with his life, meeting men for one night stands.  But Lola and Jay have started dating and they’re convinced Ben needs a boyfriend....
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 27
Kudos: 90





	I Got Your Number

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy a little smutty one shot that I couldn’t get out of my head.  
> Thanks to all the people who believe in me and my writing - I wouldn’t have had the confidence to do this without you!!

Ben hasn’t actually been out with anybody in ages. Ok, he’s slept with enough different people to fill the pages of a small(ish) notebook, finding different men every week has become a personal challenge to him. He’s not into small talk, commitment, getting a bulldog and moving in with someone, he just wants fun and to get off once in a while. He’s a simple man and likes a simple life. It should be easy and straightforward.

But since his housemate and best friend Lola got herself a boyfriend, who also just happens to be his adopted brother, they’ve both become unbearable. He’s happy for Jay, he really is, he’s been into Lola for years and she’d finally agreed to go out with him, mainly to shut Ben up from singing his praises every single night and things are going really well for them. But they seem to think that Ben needs a boyfriend too now and nothing he can say will shut them up.

They’ve tried going to bars at the weekend and sitting around picking out men for Ben to chat up. Some of them have been hot, great for a one night stand, but nothing more than that and he’s started to want to avoid Lola on a Sunday because she asks him so many questions about what he likes and doesn’t like and why this one wasn’t quite right again and it’s driving him batty. He’s quite happy with his life, thank you very much, but she’s stubborn as a mule and keeps on nagging and picking at him and it’s driving him crazy.

Which is why, when Jay and Lola start dropping a name into conversation he ignores them, he’s well aware of what they’re doing and he doesn’t want it. They back away, which makes him more paranoid because why are they doing that for the first time since this whole thing started? 

  
It’s midweek when Jay corners him at work. “What are you doing for lunch?” he asks innocently.

“Nothing,” Ben says, suspiciously. “You know that, because you and Lola made sandwiches with the last of the bread and didn’t leave me anything. Why?”

“You could come to lunch with me and Lo,” he suggests.

“No,” is all Ben says, turning back to his paperwork.

“Why not? You need to eat, it makes perfect sense to catch up with us at the same time.”

“I just saw you yesterday,” Ben’s exasperated, stops shuffling his papers around and gives Jay the evils. “I don’t want to go on a blind date with whichever poor sap you’re trying to set me up with.”

Jay grimaces. “He’s not a sap,” he protests. “And it’s not a date, but come anyway, let me and Lo tell you a little about him. Then you can decide to ignore us after that.”

Ben agrees, mainly to get Jay to shut up and, to be honest, he is hungry and he has no lunch after all and he can at least get them to pay if they’re insisting in trying to set him up, and so he finds himself at his favourite restaurant where you normally have to wait for at least a month to get reservations. Lola’s managed to get one quicker somehow. That’s when it hits him how serious they must be about this guy.

They at least wait until he’s eaten his meal before starting. “His name’s Callum,” Lola says. “He works with Jay….”

“Look, I know my love life is dead, but setting me up with an undertaker is a bit too much,” Ben tries to quip but gets his hand smacked by a frowning Lola.

“How long has it been since you last went on a date with someone? Not just sleeping with them, but on a proper date?” she asks.

Ben rolls his eyes. “Six months, Lo. As you know too well, because it was you that set me up with the last loser. You don’t exactly have the best track record for blind dates you know.”

“I’ve vetted Callum,” Jay interjects, like that’s going to make Ben feel better about the whole sorry situation. “I promise you’ll like him. He’s amazing.”

“Besides, you should give him a go otherwise when I move out to live with Jay who else will cook you food? You’d never cope without someone who knows what a saucepan looks like,” Lola adds.

“I’m sure I’d survive,” Ben says dryly, rolling his eyes. “I can use a kettle. Bombay Bad Boy pot noodles are a thing, you know.”

They both snort at that, and Ben’s had enough. “Fine,” he huffs, “I know I’m going to regret this but tell me about this guy.”

“His name is Callum, Callum Highway,” Jay says and even he has a little dreamy look in his eyes. “He joined the undertakers about a month ago, used to be in the army and when he finished he needed to get some cash to save for his paramedic training so he’s been working with us.”

“He’s, like, the nicest, sweetest guy I’ve met,” Lola says. “Smiley, kind, dreamy,”

Ben has to refrain from either laughing in their faces or storming out at the blatant upsell of this Callum guy. Ex army, training to be a paramedic, next thing they’ll be telling him that he’s a unicorn or that he poops rainbows or something equally as stupid.

“He’s a little bit older than you,” Jay says and that makes Ben stop them in their matchmaking tracks.

“How much older?” he asks, brow furrowing.

“He’s 29,” Lola says, swatting at Ben’s hand. “Stop that, he’s only five years older than you.”

“Why doesn’t he have a boyfriend or a husband if he’s so incredible then?” Ben demands.

“Why don’t you?” Jay flashes back at him and this time Ben does flick him the middle finger.

“I’m not almost thirty. And I have a life I love, thank you very much,” he says.

“You’re not thirty yet, but you will be soon,” Lola says under her breath.

“Look,” Jay says and this is the crux of it, “he’s just moved into the area after finishing the army. He hasn’t been out long, doesn’t know anyone in this area and I just thought that as it’s something you’ve been through and understand you may be the best person to help him. Talk to him, let him know he’s not alone. That sort of thing.”

Ben pretends to finish his drink as he thinks about this, because, damn Jay, he knows just what to say to get him to talk to this man. Because he’s right, coming out is big and scary and doing it by yourself is horrible and Ben can’t say no to them after hearing that, no matter what he thinks he wants to.

Jay slides a small piece of paper over the table, which has Callum’s phone number written on it. “Just text him, talk to him, see what you think?” he asks gently.

“Yeah, Ok, fine,” Ben says and puts his hand over the paper, slides it over the table towards himself and stuffs it into his pocket.

“You’d better text him,” Lola says, giving him the sternest look she has. “I have ways of finding out if you don’t.”

“She’s mates with the Russians,” Jay adds.

Ben takes one last look at both of them and collapses into laughter. “Are you supposed to scare me, Lola, cos don’t forget I know where your hair dye is and I’m not afraid to let it all run down the drain when I’m cleaning the bathroom.”

Lola looks at Jay for a second then they both start laughing too, and it’s like all the tension never existed. “That’ll never happen,” she says in between giggles. “I don’t think you’d ever clean the bathroom, you muppet!”

It’s Friday night before he’s aware of it, and Ben is sitting in the living room staring again at the piece of paper with Callum’s name and number written on it. His writing is nice, large and curvy letters, warm. Lola comes in with a big bowl of popcorn, she’s binned Jay off to have a movie night with him, she told him last night. Ben knows better, Jay’s already told him that he’s meeting up with one of his old school mates for a catch up, but he doesn’t let Lola know he knows that, thinking it may come in useful as blackmail material at some point. And to be honest, he does miss just hanging out with her, watching some ridiculous rom com that they both fancy the lead actor in and laughing at the stupid plot holes. She puts the popcorn on the table and sits next to him. “Just do it, for god's sake, Ben,” she says as she nudges his arm.

“I don’t know what to say,” Ben admits, after he’s typed Callum’s number into a new message, which is an unusual thing for him to admit to, but it’s true, how do you start a conversation with someone you don’t know anything about?

“Give me your phone,” Lola instructs, and when he refuses and pushes it further away she leans over and grabs it and starts typing a message out. Ben flails around, manages to get it back from her and reads it with growing horror.  _ Hi! I’m Ben. I’ve heard you're ridiculously hot, want to try to do the horizontal tango with me? _

“Lola!” he groans, deleting it quickly, “I can’t say that to him. I mean, I’d say something more like, hi, can you help me with a stiff, because he’s an undertaker, but that’s still too forward for a first message, right?”

“Just tell him that Jay and I are holding you at gunpoint to talk to him,” Lola suggests as she looks around. “Damn, I forgot the drinks, you want a beer?”

“Yeah,” Ben mutters back but he’s typing out a much milder message and doesn’t really listen to her.  _ Hi, this is Ben, I’m Jay and Lola’s friend.  _ He presses send before he has time to double think things.

He grabs the remote to set up the film when his phone dings and he sees a message banner flash up. It’s from Callum.

Callum:  _ Hi Ben. It’s Callum here, well, I guess you already knew that right 😀 how are you? _

Ben _ : I’m good thanks, watching the Proposal with Lo _

Callum:  _ good choice for a Friday night, more of an avengers man myself though, I have to admit _

Ben:  _ I’ve never really watched any of them to be honest _

Callum:  _ Thor in his skin tight armour and the muscles he needs for his hammer? You’re missing out!  _

Ben:  _ maybe I will watch them then? We could watch together, you can tell me all about what’s actually happening in the films cos I have no clue _

Callum:  _ sounds like such a hardship! _

Ben doesn’t even notice Lola’s come back in and sat down next to him, he’s too busy smiling at the messages from Callum. She rolls her eyes, grabs the remote and starts the film anyway, but at the end of it Ben couldn’t tell you what happened, more interested in getting to know Callum’s thoughts on favourite films and actors, food and everything in between.

Somehow it turns into their thing, and Ben ends up texting Callum all the time. 

Callum:  _ so tell me something about you, what’s your favourite colour? _

Ben:  _ this is so what I’d say to the boy I fancied when I was 10 _

Ben:  _ blue _

Callum:  _ what did the boy you fancied tell you when you asked him that? _

Ben:  _ gave me a list of all the colours he liked in felt tip pens. I went and bought him a pack the next day. He then gave them to the girl he fancied who sat next to him _

Callum:  _ oh no. That’s so sad. I have a blue bic pen here, it’s not the same but I can save it for you if you like? _

Ben:  _ hey, I’ve found the funniest cat video you want to see it? _

Callum:  _ you like cat videos? _

Callum:  _ ok, you’re right, that is pretty cute. Send me some more? _

Callum: _ ok, here’s a question _

Callum:  _ pineapple on pizza, yes or no? _

Ben:  _ I’ve given it a lot of thought…. how much of a deal breaker is this going to be? _

Callum:  _ end of the world, never going to make it past the wrong answer sort of thing? _

Ben:  _ well in that case, what do you think? I couldn’t have that happen _

Callum:  _ definitely not. Pineapple on pizza is the devil’s food choice _

Ben:  _ strong opinion there babe _ !  _ good job that's what I think too then _

Callum:  _ really? _

Callum:  _ I mean, I could totally pick it off if you really wanted it on there? _

Ben:  _ I’m in bed, guess what I’m thinking of _

Callum:  _ well I know what I hope you’re thinking about but go on, surprise me _

Ben:  _ my ceiling has a patch of damp right by the window, it really needs painting _

Callum: ... _ that was unexpected… _

Ben:  _ got to keep you wanting to talk to me, haven’t I? _

Callum:  _ don’t think that’s something you need to worry about… _

Callum:  _ what was it like when you came out? _

Ben:  _ I mean, it’s scary no matter when you decide to tell people. I had Jay and Lola and they supported me throughout but it was still scary.  _

Callum:  _ I just got so fed up of pretending to be someone I wasn’t, I was so lonely all the time and it was horrible. _

Ben:  _ I know what you mean, but it got easier right?  _

Callum:  _ yeah I guess, makes me like myself more than I ever did at least _

Ben:  _ as long as you like yourself every else can go fuck themselves. You’re the most important person in your journey, not them. And you’re an incredible person, I can tell that just from your messages! _

Callum:  _ talking to you always makes me feel better _

Callum:  _ thank you, I think you’re pretty incredible too _

Ben:  _ I’ve just had a shitty day at work _

Callum:  _ what’s happened? You OK? _

Ben:  _ just been yelled at by a customer for not telling them that they didn’t get a full tank of petrol with their car, I mean, what do they expect? I washed it and made sure it was working fine for them and everything! _

Callum:  _ I bet they wouldn’t appreciate seeing you all wet and dirty anyway _

Ben:  _ 😳 you could always come and buy a car off me then…. _

Callum:  _ oh god, I didn’t mean it like that…. _

Ben:  _ that’s a shame _

Callum:  _ well, in that case…. _

A week later and Jay’s round at the flat, watching Masterchef with Lola, cuddling on the sofa when he gives Ben a full on glare. “For gods sake, just ask him out already!” he huffs.

“Hmmm, what?” Ben asks, finally looking up from his phone, at first the TV and then at Jay. 

“You’re not going to get any sense out of him, he’s texting Callum again,” Lola says.

“What makes you think that?” Ben says, sure he’s been hiding how often he messages the other man from her.

“You make all these cute little noises when you're texting him,” Lola complains, but her eyes are twinkling.

“I don’t make any…”

“Oh please,” Jay adds, rolling his eyes. “You really do. There’s the oh my god, he’s so cute sigh.”

Lola drapes her hand over her forehead, leans across the sofa and gives a loud, exaggerated, dramatic sigh.

“There’s the oh my goodness, this man is the funniest on the planet giggle,” Jay continues and this time Lola full on pretends to swoon and giggle over the sofa arm.

“There’s the wow he’s so clever and sweet and makes me feel so happy breath. And then there’s….”

“OK, OK,” Ben grumbles, not sure whether he wants to curl up in a ball from embarrassment or flick them the finger for taking the mick out of him. He shakes his head, turns away from them, stares at his phone.

“Seriously, Ben, just ask him out,” Jay says in a more gentle voice. “He’s gonna say yes, trust me.”

“Really,” Lola says excitedly. “Is Callum doing this too?”

“Oh my god, he’s just as bad. Can’t stop looking at his phone, can’t stop grinning, has this look on his face all the time, wants to ask me questions about Ben but doesn’t want to see a photo of him…. what’s that about by the way?”

“We decided not to see each other before meeting,” Ben mutters, not wanting to explain that he actually wasn’t interested in Callum’s looks at all.

“Sweet,” Lola says and she taps Ben’s arm. “Please, just ask him out?”

“I’m waiting for the right time….”

“Ben……” they both say at the same time, identical glares on their faces, and Ben’s actually concerned about what they will do to him if he doesn’t ask Callum out right here and right now.

Ben: _ want to have dinner together on Thursday night? Just us? _

Callum:  _ like, a date? _

Ben:  _ yes. A date. With me? _

Callum:  _ yeah, I’d love that.  _

Ben:  _ fab, I’ll pick you up at 7? _

Callum:  _ 7’s great for me.  _

Ben:  _ wear a grey jacket so I know it’s you  _

Callum:  _ you’re picking me up, right? _

Ben:  _ 🙄😜😂 _

Callum: _ I’m an idiot, sorry, guess you make me nervous? _

Ben:  _ I’m nervous too, but can’t wait to meet you. See you then? _

If Ben spends the rest of the evening texting Callum plans for their date and ignoring Jay and Lola, well, it’s their own fault, they asked for it.

Lola helps him get ready on Thursday night and he’s so nervous at this stage he feels a bit sick. He likes Callum. They’ve agreed not to see each other before the date because it’s not just a physical attraction between them. Callum could be short, bald and ugly and he’d still be wonderful to Ben because he’s falling for the person he’s been talking to. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to look good and so he’s been trying out different shirts until he calls Lola in to get her help.

She picks out his favourite patterned shirt, black jeans and leather jacket and then watches him get changed, it’s not like she’s not seen it all before anyway. She tilts her head to one side and looks him over critically. “You look hot,” she says eventually. “He’s going to be blown away.”

“Lola, I can’t do this, I’m so nervous,” Ben blurts out as he sits on the bed next to her, wringing his fingers together. “He’s just so…. he’s….. and look at me.”

“Ben, you’ve been texting each other non stop for two weeks. He’s so into you, trust me. He’s going to love you,” she leans over and gives him a hug. “Undo your top button.”

“What?” Ben splutters but she does it herself anyway, nodding at her work. 

“He won’t be able to resist you,” she says.

Ben drives to the address Callum’s given him, they have a restaurant booked for half past 7 but he’s early to Callum’s, too nervous to wait at home any longer. He sits in the car for a while but thinks it may look strange to the neighbours whom he’s sure he’s seen twitching at the curtains, and he doesn’t want to come across as stalkerish. So 10 minutes early, he’s buzzing the bell for Callum’s flat, hoping he’s still not getting ready.

“Ben?” is how he’s greeted over the intercom by a slightly breathless but lovely voice, deep and rich. “Come on up,” and he’s buzzed in without any query as to why he’s early.

Callum’s flat is on the first floor and the door’s open for him as he comes up the stairs. Callum’s inside waiting and so it’s only when he closes the door behind him and turns to say hello to the man he’s been messaging that he sees him. He doesn’t know what he was actually expecting but Callum is gorgeous. Like drop dead, more perfect than Thor gorgeous. Tall, thin but with a well defined build, beautiful large hands, a lovely arse in tight jeans, thighs that are just spectacular and the most mesmerising blue eyes Ben thinks he has ever seen in anyone. His face is lit up by a gorgeous sunshiney smile and his hair is perfectly quiffed. Callum is without doubt the most beautiful man he’s seen in a long time.

He’s suddenly aware he’s staring and that Callum is also looking at him, eyes moving over his face and body and he swallows hard at the flash of heat in his stomach. “Callum?” he checks and notices how his eyes turn just that little bit darker at hearing his name roll off Ben’s tongue.

“Yeah,” he says and in person his voice is even lovelier, skimming down Ben’s spine and warming him from the toes upwards. “Ben,” and he smiles again and god, Ben realises he’ll do anything to keep him smiling like that all night. “I just need to get my jacket, right?” He gestures into his living room and moves to grab his coat and Ben follows, looking around at all the films and games Callum has around his room, the photos on the wall and the books piled along a bookshelf behind the door.

“I like your flat,” Ben says and then wishes he had thought of something else because how silly can you get?

But Callum doesn’t seem to mind, he’s picked up his grey jacket and moved back into the living room next to Ben. “It’s ok, I guess, my friends keep on telling me I need to get more stuff but I want to save for my training so my money goes on that instead of the flat, if you know what I mean?”

“Yeah,” Ben mutters but he has no idea what he’s just agreed to or what Callum has said. Dressed in a white shirt with the top two buttons undone, black jeans and now the grey jacket he’d teased him about in their messages, Callum is so hot he can’t think straight.

He shakes his head a little. “We’d better go?” he half says, half asks and as he gestures towards the door manages to fling his car keys across the room. He’s so nervous, he can’t even hold onto his keys, how is that supposed to make Callum want him?

“Here, let me,” Callum offers at exactly the same time that Ben leans down to grab them and somehow he collides with him and then they’re both sprawling on the floor, Ben pinning Callum below him, faces inches apart. Up close he’s even more devastating and he watches as an intense look filters across those blue eyes as Callum gazes upwards, unable to move away.

“I’m sorry,” Ben says. “I’m so nervous you wouldn’t believe it.”

Callum touches his shoulder and it’s like a brand, the feel of his palm is so hot through Ben’s shirt. “I’m nervous too,” he says gently. “So nervous, I mean, look at you, you’re gorgeous and wonderful and incredible and I’ve been waiting for this for half of my life and I don’t want to mess it up.”

Ben’s gaping because that is not what he expected to hear. “Have you seen yourself, you’re beautiful too. And amazing. I don’t think you could mess anything up if you tried.”

Callum’s eyes lock onto his and he remembers they’re still sprawling over the floor and he’s pining Callum below him. Callum’s still smiling but it’s changing, becoming hotter, more needy, and his eyes are tightening with desire as he gazes upwards. Ben drops his gaze from Callum’s eyes to his lips, watching as he licks them nervously and feels the bottom drop out of his stomach as his head is screaming at him to lean in and kiss him. He doesn’t do that, not yet, but he does lean down, touch their foreheads together, lets his hand cup Callum’s cheek. Callum lifts a hand and lets his fingers run through Ben’s hair and it’s changed, from hungry and hot to tender. Ben closes his eyes and just breathes, lets the smell of Callum waft over him, spicy cologne, washing powder and realises he doesn’t want to move away for anything. He hasn’t wanted anything in his life as much as he wants this man in his arms, right now.

“Tell me if this is OK,” he whispers as he opens his eyes and sees Callum’s, dark but clear, so much feeling shining in them, below him. He moves in closer, lets his lips stop just before reaching Callum’s.

“Oh, it’s definitely OK,” Callum whispers back and he presses upwards to close the gap between them.

The first kiss is featherlight, like butterfly wings and it’s so not enough for Ben and he leans down with more force and Callum is opening his mouth beneath Ben’s and he can’t stop the reaction in his entire body at the sensation. The kiss deepens, Bens got his hands all over Callum’s back and Callum’s touching his hair, his face, whimpering into his mouth and Ben’s gone, can’t stop this even though he should, they should be going out for a date first, not making out on the living room floor. But he’s never been known for having much sense. Instead, he drops his lips to Callum’s neck, finding the spot that makes him keen and pressing kiss after kiss there, sucking a bruise to mark the spot. Callum gasps, tilts his head to give Ben better access and breathes unsteadily. Ben pulls back to see the reddening mark and Callum takes that opportunity to flip them, so Ben’s on his back and Callum’s straddling him, hand cupped around the back of his head to protect it from the floor as he leans in and kisses Ben deeply. 

Ben does try to stop, to explain, after that kiss that’s had his toes curling and as it breaks he slides his hand onto Callum’s cheek. “I want to date you, I don’t want you to be a one night stand,” he admits, trying to keep his breathing even. “I had a restaurant booked and everything.”

“We could still go,” Callum says, and he’s looking down at Ben, pupils blown, lips red from being bitten and kissed, hair a soft mess from where Ben’s got his fingers into it and Ben, he doesn’t want to stop, dinner or no dinner. He manages to shake his head and Callum smiles, his entire face just lights up and then he’s kissing Ben’s shoulder, his throat, nipping at his collarbone and Ben can’t stop his hips from rocking upwards. Callum moans, the sound shooting right to Ben’s cock and before he is aware, they’re grinding into each other on the floor of Callum’s living room and it’s so perfect he doesn’t want to stop.

Callum does pull back, looking a bit dazed and Ben chases his lips with a grumble. But Callum’s not gone far, he sits back and just looks over at Ben, a flush on his cheeks and says hoarsely, “beds more comfortable?”

There’s no doubt where this is headed and Ben doesn’t mind at all, he’s not felt like this about anyone for years and he pushes Callum up, scrambles after him but before they can even move towards Callum’s bedroom, Ben’s grabbed him by the hips, pushing him into the nearest wall, photos be damned and he’s kissing him again like nothing else matters. Callum grabs him back, pulls him close, reaches for his leather jacket’s zip because damn it he hasn’t taken it off. He pulls back and checks with Ben that this is ok before reinstating their kiss and fumbling with the jacket. It’s open and Ben’s flinging it off, reaching almost blindingly towards Callum’s belt buckle even as Callum’s already got his fingers under his shirt and is pulling it off. He forgets the belt, too much effort at the moment and repeats the gesture on Callum’s shirt and now they’re both topless and he can’t stop his eyes from wandering over the sight in front of him. “You’re beautiful,” is punched out of him breathlessly and Callum’s eyes shoot upwards from where they’ve been looking at Ben and he can see every emotion in them as he looks at him with so much affection it almost drowns him. 

“You’re beautiful,” he says and he reaches out and trails a hand slowly down Ben’s chest. “So, so beautiful.” And then he lets the hand settle on Ben’s hip, turns them around, presses Ben into the wall and kisses him again.

They eventually make it into Callum’s bedroom, after more wall presses than Ben would ever want to admit to, he just cannot get enough of the other man. Once in the bedroom, Callum pulls him impossibly close, his hands stroking down Ben’s spine, to the waistband of his jeans, over his arse before gently cupping his cock through the material. Ben can’t help the response by his hips and he breathes Callum’s name, hoarse and needy and feels the response in Callum’s own hips. 

It’s then a rush to try to get belts off with fingers that tremble, and then Callum’s pulling his jeans down over his hips with a gentle check that he still wants this. Ben toes his shoes off somewhere, steps out of his jeans and watches as Callum hooks his fingers into his boxers. “Are you sure,” he asks and his voice is a mess too and that makes Ben want him even more. 

“Yes,” he whispers and then Callum’s pulling his boxers down, letting his cock spring out and with a low sigh, he gets his hand around it and sinks to his knees in front of Ben, eyes upturned, checking every move is ok before he does anything. Ben lets his fingers tangle in his hair, he’s not felt this secure, this safe around a guy before, and that care and consideration only makes Callum even more wonderful. There’s a perfect moment where Callum’s looking up at him through his eyelashes as he presses a kiss lightly to the tip of Ben’s dick and at the moan that’s forced out of him by that one simple move Callum takes him fully into his mouth.

Ben’s gone to pieces almost immediately, the heat, the warmth, the suction almost too much to bear. Callum’s encouraging him to move his hips, swallowing him down, letting his lips and tongue and mouth press all over Ben’s cock and Ben reaches forward, touches Callum’s cheek where he can also feel himself, and it’s so heady he almost comes there and then. But he wants so much more and he taps Callum on the shoulder.

Callum pulls back immediately, eyes concerned as he looks upwards again. Ben has to try to speak, takes him awhile to figure out how to get words into his mouth. “I’m going to come if you do that much longer, babe. But I’d quite like you to fuck me if that’s something you’d be into?”

Callum’s eyes grow wide, he presses one last kiss to Ben’s twitching dick, and then he stands up so quickly and pulls Ben back into his arms. “I would like that very much,” he says as he bends his head to kiss Ben again.

They tumble onto Callum’s bed and Ben’s trying his hardest to get Callum’s jeans off with one hand whilst stroking the other over every single patch of smooth skin he can find. Callum laughs into their kiss and it’s the hottest thing ever but Ben has to pull back to get his fingers to do what he wants them to do. Callum eventually cottons on, sits up a bit so he’s straddling Ben’s thighs and Ben finally slides both jeans and boxers down. Callum kicks them off and finally Ben can see all of him, lithe body with a rosy flush spreading from his cheeks downwards, smooth stomach and the most beautiful dick Ben’s seen. He can’t help himself, he reaches forward and gets his hand around Callum’s cock, swirling his thumb across a bead of pre come from the head and Callum leans his head back and hisses through his teeth, keening as Ben wraps his fingers around the warm girth and slowly strokes him. Ben watches in awe at the line of his body, at the look in his eyes as he tilts his head forward and they make eye contact, at the way his dick twitches in his hand when they stare into each other’s eyes. Callum’s chasing his hand as he strokes faster, harder, hips bucking and Ben could just get him off like this, he’s so beautiful. But then Callum suddenly leans forward, presses his forehead to Ben’s and whispers, “wait, Ben. I thought you wanted….”

And Ben kisses him hard, teeth clashing, “I do, I want you to fuck me if that’s ok with you? I mean if not, I can just touch you.”

“Yeah, it’s ok,” Callum breathes and pushes Ben backwards so he’s lying on the bed and Callum’s above him, and he leans down and kisses him, deep, slowly, sucking on his tongue and biting at his lips until Ben’s sure they’re red and swollen. He slides his hands down Callum’s back, to his arse, and pulls him even closer, letting their cocks slide against each other and relishing the sigh that’s forced out of Callum’s mouth. Callum breaks the kiss, he’s breathing so heavily, but he pulls away, opens the top drawer of his nightstand and pulls out lube and condoms, with an almost shy smile. “I may have been a bit optimistic,” he admits and Ben laughs, pulls him back close.

“Thank god,” he jokes. “Because there’s no way I’d be decent enough to go out to buy anything like this.”

Callum settles in between his legs, an answering smile blinding on his face. He kisses Ben’s knee as he slicks up a finger and runs it lightly around his rim. He’s still kissing Ben’s knee and thigh when he works it in, just a little to start with, then deeper. “You feel so good, so warm,” he murmurs into Ben’s skin.

Ben’s lost in the pleasure, the feeling of Callum’s finger pressing into him, stroking along his insides, he can’t stop his hips from moving. “You’re incredible,” he breathes, can’t stop the moan from dropping off his lips at the look of concentration on Callum’s face, at the gentle way he’s touching him, at the flash of desire as he looks up at Ben. “Feels wonderful,” he moans.

Callum moves upwards, kissing over his thighs and stomach and base of his cock as he slicks up and adds a second finger and then a third, rubbing against Ben’s prostate with each stroke, scissoring his fingers as he works Ben open. It’s so amazing, Ben lets each noise fall out of his mouth as soon as he realises Callum likes hearing him, can’t believe the tenderness and care he’s being treated with and never wants it to stop. But they’re both shaking, and Callum checks he’s ready before pulling his fingers out unsteadily and rolls a condom on himself, lubing up as he watches Ben intently. It makes Ben’s chest feel warm and tingly and he can’t help but smile up at Callum, letting his fingers circle his cock just once and help stroke the lube over him.

Callum places a kiss on his inner thigh, moves up and places another one on Ben’s lips and then slowly pushes into him whilst kissing him. Ben closes his eyes and almost forgets to breathe at the sensation, he’s had lots of sex but it’s never felt like this before, the feel of Callum’s cock inside him is so perfect, so warm, so hard, he lets a moan tumble into Callum’s mouth. It feels like ages until Callum bottoms out, Ben’s so full, and he’s thankful when Callum pauses and the world stills for a moment. He’s got his hands on Callum’s back, pulling him close, their lips are brushing but they’re not quite kissing, Ben hasn’t got the breath for that and it’s wonderful, amazing, incredible. Callum drops his hands to Ben’s hips and he slowly pulls back out to the very tip.

It’s glacial pace at first, until Ben can’t help it, and grinds up into Callum and breathes out on an exhale and Callum’s eyes widen and darken as he picks up the pace. He starts moving faster, setting a steady rhythm in and out of Ben’s body, biting his lips, so sexy above Ben that he can’t stop touching him, running his hands over his arms and back and neck. He presses upwards, kisses Callum on the side of his mouth and Callum makes this keening noise, eyes half closed, flush deepening on his cheeks and ears, concentrating so hard on making this good for Ben. Ben has to touch it, lets his fingers trail over the heat in his skin and Callum looks down at him, eyes dark, eyelashes sticky, mouth falling open.

“You’re beautiful,” Ben whispers and the flush goes even darker. “You are so, so beautiful,” and he pulls Callum down and kisses him hard, hungry and briefly because damn it that’s all he can manage through his gasping breaths of pleasure. Callum leans back, gets his weight behind him and starts moving with more purpose, faster, harder, deeper, getting the right angle to make Ben’s world explode. He can feel Callum touching his chest but he can’t open his eyes, he’s so close and if he looks up he knows it’ll be all over and he doesn’t want that, not just yet, wants this to last for as long as possible. Callum’s kissing him again, but this time it’s soft and sweet and full of meaning and Ben is falling for this man, doesn’t want to finish, but Callum’s cock is hitting him in just the right place and all he can think about is Callum, Callum’s kisses, Callum’s cock, the way Callum’s making him feel, and it’s so perfect, the angle, the speed, Callum’s hitting his prostate with every thrust now and….

Before he’s even aware of it, his mouth is falling open as he gets so close and he half doesn’t want it because it means this will be over. “Please,” he whimpers and he’s not entirely sure if it’s a please let me come or if it’s a please, never let this stop.

Callum’s groaning with each thrust now, lets his hands hold Ben’s on the duvet as he watches and sobs out Ben’s name. His cock gets the right spot one last time and that’s it, Ben’s coming, the best orgasm he’s had ever rippling through his body, clenching on Callum inside him. He can feel the pulse as Callum comes at the feeling, the way his mouth falls open and he closes his eyes as his orgasm hits is so beautiful and Ben can’t help himself as he wraps his legs around him and keeps him close.

They’ve napped for a while but Ben can’t sleep, too caught up in the man next to him. He’s got his head resting on Callum’s chest, arms around him and when he opens his eyes, it’s so easy to lean forward and kiss the soft skin on the inside of his elbow. Callum’s not sleeping either, and he hears a hum from above him and the fingers buried in his hair start to card through it again. “You ok?” He both hears and feels the rumble through the chest he’s resting on.

He sits up, rests on one elbow and looks down at Callum, hair soft and messy, eyes so blue against the pillow and can’t believe his luck, can’t believe he’s here. He slides a hand around Callum’s head and kisses him. It starts light, but soon deepens, and Ben’s moving his free hand down, over Callum’s chest, around his hips, and he slides one finger down and lets it stroke over his hole just once. Callum shifts, gives him better access and moans into the kiss as Ben teases his rim.

“Guess we’re not finished,” he breaks the kiss to say, reaching for the lube with the hand from Callum’s head, letting his fingers ask the question as they skate along and over Callum.

“Not even close,” Callum grins, hooking his leg over Ben’s thigh to allow him to get his fingers deeper, reinstating the kiss.

Ben wakes first in the morning, to find himself entwined with Callum as close as two people possibly can be. He looks over at him and can’t stop the panic and the realisation from setting in. He wants this to be so much more than a one night stand, Callum’s the first person he’s liked in what feels like forever, and he’s gone and had sex with him instead of wooing him, dating him, making him feel special. He doesn’t know what to do, so he takes the cowards way out, sliding carefully from the sheets, getting dressed and running home as fast he can. He can still smell Callum on him, feels pleasantly sore from the activities they’d done last night and he’s fighting tears back when he lets himself into his flat.

Lola’s at the kitchen table when he comes in, she takes one look at him and makes him a cup of tea, sitting him down opposite her with a worried look on her face. “Did it not go well?” she asks.

Ben lets his head hit the table. “Lola, it was perfect. He’s perfect. But I messed it up.”

“How?” she says gently and so he tells her the whole sorry tale, details and all, eyes on the table as he speaks. When it ends he looks up to see her sitting with her mouth open and a blush on her cheeks.

“How many times?” she squeaks.

“Eight,” Ben admits, remembering them all, remembering the way Callum looked, remembering what he’s done.

“Eight,” Lola repeats and her eyes are wide. “And what happened this morning?”

“I left before he woke up,” Ben says.

“What?? Ben, no! Why would you do that?”

Ben takes a deep breath. “You were right, Lo. He’s incredible. I really like him. Like, really, really like him. I panicked. What was I supposed to do?”

“I dunno, maybe stay and talk to him?” Lola’s rolling her eyes, “have breakfast with him, anything except run away. You know what he’s going to be thinking right? You need to text him.”

“I can’t,” Ben groans. “I’m a screw up, I’ve messed it up. I don’t want to seem desperate.”

“Ben, you attacked him on the floor of his living room last night, I don’t think you could appear any more desperate!”

“What if he doesn’t like me?” Ben asks quietly and this is the crux of the matter, why he left, because he can’t bear it if Callum’s not into him, better to protect his own heart than have it broken.

Lola reaches over the table and grabs his hand. “Look, Ben, sex, one time, with someone you’ve just met and don’t really like, I’d get. But Callum had sex with you eight times in one night? You’d only do that if you were into someone. Trust me, he likes you. Text him, apologise.”

She’s glaring at him again and so Ben grabs his phone, texts Callum before he can change his mind.

Ben:  _ I’m so sorry I left this morning, I was so nervous I didn’t know what to do with myself. I’d like to try again, are you free tonight? _

The reply from Callum is instantaneous  _ are you sure, if you’re not into this I understand _

Ben:  _ I am into it, honestly, I’m an idiot and I messed up. Let me make it up to you? We can try dinner again, at 7? _

Callum:  _ ok, I’d like that. But how about I pick you up? Lola should be there, she can chaperone us to make sure we leave on time? 😊 _

Ben:  _ looking forward to it ☺️ _

He can’t explain to Lola why he’s desperate to actually go out with Callum, but he knows deep down why. He’s not dated anyone properly for years, just had sex with random men on the day he meets them and then that’s it, he never sees them again. But this is different, he wants Callum more than just for one night and in his head he needs to be seen out and about with him. If they just have sex, he’s convinced Callum will only want that and nothing else. It’s silly, he knows it is, but he needs to do it to settle his own head. Besides which, Callum is worth it, he deserves to be taken out to nice restaurants and bars, made out with in quiet corners of night clubs, his lovely face shown off to everyone. So he’s glad Lola will be around because he doesn’t know how seeing Callum again will go.

But as 7 comes closer, Lola pops her head around Ben’s door, face anxious. “Ben, Pop’s just called me, he’s stuck at a train station and they’ve stopped running all services so I need to pick him up. You’ll be ok if I’m not here, right, all you’ve got to do is go out with him.”

Ben pulls the green shirt on over his black T-shirt and takes a deep breath, he can do this. “I’ll be fine, go rescue your Pops,” he says and Lola kisses his cheek and runs out the door.

Barely fifteen minutes later there’s a buzz on the flat intercom and he lets Callum up to the flat. He’s still convinced he can do this. That conviction lasts until Callum is standing at his door. He’s wearing a simple outfit, tight black jeans, a green shirt and a grey woollen coat and he looks so good, Ben just stops and stares.

“Hi,” Callum says as he steps into the flat. “You look great.”

“So do you,” Ben breathes out, and he just knows his voice is hoarse from the flash of heat that appears in Callum’s eyes, over his face.

“Where’s Lola,” he asks and he sounds a little nervous.

“Her dad has an emergency, so she had to go pick him up,” Ben explains as he steps closer to Callum, like a moth drawn to the flame. Callum’s watching him, breathing harder and he licks his lips and Ben’s eyes are drawn there immediately, the familiar feeling of butterflies twisting in his stomach.

“Fuck, Ben,” Callum manages to say, his eyes have turned dark and he’s stuck his fingers into his jeans pocket like he’s trying not to reach out for Ben. “The way you’re looking at me…. it’s like you want to devour me.”

“Hmmmm,” is all Ben can say as he steps forward again, so he’s in Callum’s orbit, powerless by gravity to stop himself falling into this man.

Callum does reach out then, cups his cheek, pulls him in even closer. “What is wrong with us, that means we can’t even get out of the door?” he asks, but it must be a rhetorical question because instead of waiting for Ben to answer, he pulls him into a searing kiss and that’s it.

At least this time he thinks enough to hang Callum’s stunning coat on the back of one of the kitchen chairs as he’s pulling him into his bedroom, but once they’re in there it’s a mess to get naked and then he’s in between Callum’s gorgeous thighs, opening him up with shaky fingers, slicking himself up and sliding on a condom before pushing inside him. Callum’s clutching at him like he’s drowning, moans and keens falling out of his mouth as he thrusts, feeling every perfect ridge and nook inside. He makes it last as long as he can, desensitised from all the sex last night and the condom so he can enjoy it and take his time. It’s bliss when he eventually feels the clench of Callum’s orgasm, sees the way his face changes as it hits and he lets himself go buried deep inside.

They spend the rest of the night wrapped up in each other, blow jobs and hand jobs and lots of kissing. Callum fingers him open gently and with so much affection in his eyes and then arranges him on his knees so he can grip the headboard and pushes into him in one swift movement that has Ben tilting his head backwards and sobbing out his cries of pleasure. Callum’s draped over his back, a long line of heat curved over him and he’s kissing his shoulder, biting gently at his neck and Ben can’t stop the noises, pushing back onto Callum’s cock and hearing his gasps of rapture. 

They fall asleep finally, cuddled up close to each other but this time when Ben wakes up next morning, Callum’s still in his bed. He’s turned over in the night so Ben’s spooning him, and he shuffles closer, lets his face tuck into his hair and breathes him in, stalkerish behaviour go hang. He keeps his hips away, he guesses Callum won’t want to wake up with his morning erection poking him, but he lets the rest of his body melt into the other man, kissing his shoulders and neck. Callum shifts in his arms, mumbles out a good morning and turns his head around so he can kiss Ben softly on the lips, pushing backwards as he does and he must be able to feel everything. Ben can feel the heat in his cheeks, “sorry,” he says quietly, between slow and lazy kisses. “I don’t want to pressure you or anything.”

Callum takes his hand that’s been resting on his stomach, making slow circles and moves it downwards, pressing it lightly against his own cock which is hardening even as Ben lets his fingers graze it. His eyes are warm, fond and full of adoration and he whispers, “you’re not the only one.”

They end up making love that morning, not fucking, Ben skims on a condom and then slides a leg in between Callum’s thighs and presses in slowly whilst they’re still spooning. They move together gently, like waves on the beach, the sound of their breathing the only noise in the dim room. Callum’s surrounding him everywhere and he can’t stop his eyelashes from fluttering with pleasure and happiness. It lasts for what feels like hours, and it’s only when Callum takes his hand and guides it back down to his aching cock that he touches him at the same slow tempo as his thrusts. Callum presses back into his body and shakes, “let me sit up,” he whispers, “I want to see you.” 

Ben pulls out and sits up against the headboard and Callum straddles his lap, sinking back down into his cock and it’s so deep and perfect Ben knows he won’t be able to last long. Callum gets his lips back on him and they’re kissing as he starts to move, thighs quivering with the effort. He’s so beautiful, Ben can’t help but touch his face as he thrusts up at the same rhythm, and he knows it’s the right angle by the way Callum clutches him and a noise is punched out of him and he gets a hand back on his cock and Callum’s coming, sobbing Ben’s name as he does. He pulls off, lays down and holds his arms out for Ben and gets him back inside despite the fact he must be over sensitive. “I want to feel you come inside me,” he says into Ben’s mouth and Ben’s not sure how long he’s going to last. Callum slides both his hands around Ben’s face, and just watches him with eyes that are full of emotion and Ben can’t help himself, shooting into Callum’s body. 

They lie and kiss for a while afterwards until Callum stretches himself and swings his legs out of bed. At Ben's grumble, he leans over and kisses his forehead. “I thought I’d cook us breakfast,” he says.

“It’s my house,” Ben protests, letting his hands glide up Callum’s arms. “I should make breakfast.”

Callum laughs, kisses him once more. “Jay’s told me what your cooking is like, I think it’s best if I do it,” he says.

Ben lets him go, watching as he collects some clothes and walks out of the bedroom. He’s lying there, thinking about getting up and helping when he hears another voice and remembers that Lola is here. Before he has time to process that horror, he jumps out of bed himself, remembers to grab a pair of fresh boxers and runs out to the kitchen.

He’s stopped dead in his tracks, not by Lola who’s sitting smirking at the table, but by Callum who’s pottering around by the oven, wearing a pair of boxers and a T-shirt Ben knows both belong to him. They’re a little too small for Callum, the T-shirt is stretched over his chest and there’s a small sliver of smooth perfect skin showing above his waistband and the boxers show how incredible his thighs are. Ben’s aware he’s staring, probably drooling if he’s extremely unlucky, and it’s only Lola’s laughter that shakes him out of his thoughts.

“So how was your date last night,” she asks with a twinkle in her eye and Ben can feel himself flushing red because of course she knows what happened. It’s not like they were quiet all night.

“We didn’t make it out again,” Ben admits as he sits down next to her, watching as Callum makes him an omelette, looking so at home in the kitchen, in Ben’s flat that it catches his chest, makes him want this all the time.

“It was a good night,” he throws back over his perfect shoulder, where Ben knows there’s a bite mark he’s left on flawless skin and he feels himself growing warm, sizzling through his veins. Callum flips out the omelette onto a plate, brings it over to Ben and as their gazes meet and he sees how Ben’s looking, his eyes darken, smoulder with heat and Ben shivers.

Luckily he has to go and make his own breakfast and Ben becomes aware of Lola, who’s shaking her head at him and giggling. “You two are adorable,” she croons, patting his cheek and he frowns at her.

“We still didn’t go on a date,” he says, and it’s still this big sticking point for him, he doesn’t want Callum to just be someone he has sex with, he wants more and he can’t seem to get them both to realise how important this is.

Callum’s wearing an almost bemused look as he sits down with his food next to Ben, their knees brushing under the table, “does it matter?” he asks, eyes wide. “I had a great time anyway.”

“I had a great time too, but I still wanted to go out with you,” Ben says, and he knows he’s whining a little but he can’t help it.

Lola rolls her eyes. “Maybe if the two of you could exercise a bit of self control when you’re near each other, you’d have been able to leave the bedroom,” she suggests with a wicked smile.

“Sorry, Lo, did you say something?” Ben jokes, pretending to be so engrossed in how Callum’s eating his omelette that he didn’t hear her. 

She pokes him in the stomach. “If you’re so insistent on going out on a date, why not try lunch today? Surely earlier in the day will be better. Look, I can book you a table online if you like?”

Callum’s watching him intently, a look he can’t decipher on his face and he nods at Lola without taking his eyes off Ben. “Do it, Lola, please,” he says. “I can meet you there if you want, maybe if we don’t go to each other’s houses we’ll make it out, if it’s important to you then it’s important to me.”

So a few hours later finds Ben making his way to meet Callum for their lunch date. After Lola had booked the restaurant, they’d got dressed, amongst more kisses, and then Callum had left to go home and get changed and Ben doesn’t want to admit how much he’s fit into his life already. He’s made an effort for lunch, despite only seeing each other a few hours ago, he needs this to go perfectly.

Callum’s already there when he turns up and he looks devastating, in a green and blue check shirt that brings out the colour of his eyes and Ben is so glad they’ve met in public because he knows exactly what he’d be doing if they were at home.

Callum looks at him with a smile that changes as Ben draws closer, gets more hungry, his eyes blazing and Ben gulps, feels the heat pooling in his stomach and the prickling of his skin under the intense gaze. Callum’s cheek is warm under his lips as he kisses him hello and Callum slides his hands around Ben’s face and kisses him once, lightly on the lips, before releasing him with shaky fingers.

They walk into the restaurant with their shoulders brushing and when they sit down, Callum tangles their feet together under the table and reaches out with his hand for Ben’s so their fingers are also interlocked. It’s intoxicating, Ben feels like he’s drunk with how much Callum brings out in him, and he just wants.

Somehow, they manage to order their meals and it’s lovely, they’re chatting about everything and anything and they end up trading stories about Jay and what Callum knows of Lola when she pops in to see Jay at work. Ben’s getting some great blackmail material for when she annoys him next, finding out that she tried to convince Jay to have sex in a coffin is something he didn’t even think she would suggest. Callum is just as charming as in his text messages, easy to talk to, good at listening when he needs to, attentive and wonderful.

He’s tilting his head towards Ben, listening as he talks about his family and his work and Ben can’t help himself. “Are you always this wonderful,” he asks

Callum laughs a little. “No, I’m not wonderful, not at all,” he says easily, like it’s true. “I’m awkward with new people, find it hard to stop all the routines from the Army, I’m still learning what I like and don’t like and I can be really grumpy when I don’t get coffee or sleep.”

“You’re not grumpy now, and you haven’t had much sleep for the last two days,” Ben says, stroking his thumb in circles over Callum’s wrist. “I think you’re pretty perfect.”

“You’re doing that again,” Callum breathes and his eyes are growing darker by the second.

“Doing what?” Ben asks.

“You’re doing that I want to devour you thing with your eyes,” Callum says.

“Is it working?” Ben asks, and even he can hear how hoarse his voice has got.

Callum laughs, “Ben, it’s worked every single time we’ve been in the same room together, of course it’s working!”

Ben closes his eyes. “I’m sorry, honestly, I don’t realise I’m doing it most of the time. The rest is pure animal magnetism.”

“Yeah right,” Callum groans, but he smiles at him as he says it and Ben knows he’s not serious.

“You’re hardly innocent in all of this too, I mean, looking like that, looking at me the way you do, you were just as much to blame as I was for the last two nights.”

Callum leans in closer, his eyelashes fluttering with desire. “Yeah, ok, I’ll give you that, I’m also partially to blame for all of this.” He takes a deep breath, and Ben can see him trying to calm down. “Why is it so important to you? To come out for food on a date, I mean.”

Ben doesn’t want to explain his past but he knows he has to. “I’ve had a lot of one night stands,” he says slowly. “I’ve slept with people for one night and then happily let them go. But you’re different, I want more. I want to date you. I guess I feel that I need to take you out to be dating you, or else you’ll leave me like I’ve left everyone that I’ve had sex with straight away.”

Callum has that same bemused look on his face as earlier and he takes both of Ben’s hands in his. “I thought we were dating,” he says and Ben’s head reels. “I’ve told you things I wouldn’t tell anyone else, I love chatting to you whether that’s in texts or in person. I’d come home and you’d be the first and the only person I’d want to talk to. If that’s not dating someone, sharing your life with them, then I don’t know what is. It’s not always black and white, it can be as messy as anything but as long as it means something, then to me it’s real, and I like you more than anyone I’ve ever met.”

Ben swallows around the lump in his throat, maybe he’s had what he’s been looking for all along without realising it. “It’s the same for me,” he admits quietly. “I just didn’t see that you felt like that.”

Callum raises his hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles and it’s so sweet it makes Ben’s toes tingle. “I’m sorry, I just thought you knew how I felt about you,” he says. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, the sex has been good…”

“Great,” Ben interjects, a smile starting to pull at his lips.

“Yeah, ok,” Callum breathes and he feels the pull in his stomach again. “The sex has been great, best of my life, actually, but I liked you before the sex and I’d like to get to know you even better now. If you want that, I mean, I guess you do but…”

“I do, I really want that,” Ben says and he’s so happy.

“We can take things slow,” Callum suggests, “let you know I’m going to be here for a very long time, get to know each other properly on more dates before we have sex again?”

Ben bites his lips, thinking carefully. He knows it’ll be hard to keep his hands off Callum but it’ll be worth it. “Yeah, I’d like that. Get to woo you a little before we get back to…” he breaks off and their eyes meet and they smile at each other.

“Sounds like a plan,” Callum says.

Ben even texts Lola to tell her.  _ We got here, we’ve had lunch, we’re dating, we’re getting to know each other, taking things slow. It’s all worked out great. _

She texts back immediately.  _ Great, I’m so happy for you. And hey, I introduced you really so I get pride of place at your wedding right? Don’t forget, I’m out with Jay this afternoon, I’ll see you for more details when I get home? _

  
  
  


Lola’s read the message from Ben to Jay and both of them are happy for the two of them, but Lola’s claiming the introduction and Jay’s still bickering over it when they get to the flat. They’re planning on having a nice night in, watching a film, maybe making out a little on the sofa whilst watching, talking to Ben about his date with Callum, taking the micky out of him about how although they’ve had enough sex to last other people for months over the last two nights they’re now going slow.

What she’s not expecting to see when she opens the door is the sight of two half naked men twisted around each other on the damn sofa where she has to sit, thank you very much! They’re so engrossed in each other, hands in each other’s boxers, kissing in between the moans of pleasure they’re making that they don’t notice Lola and Jay until she shrieks and Jay slams the door shut behind him loudly.

“This is not what I want to see when I come into the flat!” Jay cries as Ben and Callum stop what they’re doing and stare over at them with wide eyes.

“Ben Mitchell, I’m going to kill you, you cannot seriously be having sex on my sofa!” Lola sqwarks. They’re both looking guilty, Ben’s still got his hands down Callum’s underwear and Callum’s going red all over, chest, cheeks, ears.

“We weren’t going to do anything!” Ben protests, as Callum tries to hide his head in his shoulder, Ben's arms coming around him almost protectively. “Just couldn’t wait to get to the bedroom, I guess.”

“What happened to taking things slowly?” Jay asks and neither Ben or Callum can answer, but Callum does pull his head out of Ben’s neck and they look at each other with matching dopey expressions on their faces before Ben leans in and kisses Callum gently and it’s the sweetest thing Lola’s ever seen him do.

“We’re sorry,” Callum says and he gets up off the sofa, pulls Ben up with him and starts to manoeuvre him to the bedroom. “We’ll get out of your hair.”

Lola rolls her eyes. “Don’t be too loud,” she says, “Jay and I want to watch our movie in peace.” But as Ben goes past her, she touches his arm. “I’m so happy for you,” she whispers.

“I’m happy too,” Ben says and he looks it, all starry eyed and flushed with arousal.

As the door closes behind them and she hears the sound that is obviously the restart of whatever they were up to before they came in, she turns to Jay. “Maybe we should go to your house for a while? Just until they’re ready to come up for air? Then we could try to arrange a double date or something?”

Jay looks at the bedroom door, tries to ignore the noises of pleasure that are starting to drift through. “That’s a great idea,” he says eventually, “but maybe in another month or two? You’ve created a monster, sweetie.”

“Me?” Lola laughs as she takes his hand and pulls him out of the door to give the boys the space they need if they’re going to keep this up. “You’re the one who introduced them!”


End file.
